e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaharu
| image = Dream_Ami_-_Amaharu_CD_only_cover.jpg|CD Only Dream_Ami_-_Amaharu_DVD_cover.jpg|CD+DVD Dream_Ami_-_Amaharu_2DVD_cover.jpg|CD+2DVD | title = Amaharu | artist = | type = Single | album = | released = April 13, 2018 (digital) April 18, 2018 (general release) | b-side = "No Idea" | original = アマハル | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Pop | length = 04:12 (song) 12:59 (CD+DVDs) 17:30 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Erik Lidbom, FUNK UCHINO | previous = "Kimi no Tonari" (2017) | current = "Amaharu" (2018) | next = "Wonderland" (2018) | video = Dream Ami - Amaharu}} promoting the single]] "Amaharu" (アマハル) is the sixth single released by Dream Ami. It was released on April 18, 2018 in three editions: CD+2DVD, CD+DVD and CD only. The CD+2DVD edition was only sold at LDH mobile store and at E.G.F.C. official CD/DVD shop. The CD+DVD editions include a footage of her first tour Dream Ami 1st. Live Tour 2017 ♡ Re: Dream. "Amaharu" was used as theme song for Bourbon's Oishii Coconut Milk CM. The single was pre-released digitally on April 13, 2018. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-86556/B, ¥4,850) * CD Only (RZCD-86557, ¥1,080) * CD+2DVD (RZC1-86558/B~C, ¥5,400) Tracklist Digital Edition # Amaharu # No Idea (ノーアイディア) CD+DVD ; CD # Amaharu # No Idea # Amaharu (Instrumental) ; DVD * Dream Ami 1st. Live Tour 2017 ♡ Re: Dream # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella # Re: Dream # Change my life # JUMP! # Kagayaku Mirai # Eden no Sono # Can't Help Falling in Love ~Aisazu ni Irarenai~ # ♡song # Hayaku Aitai # Kimi no Tonari # XOXO # Magic Time # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ # Lovefool -Suki Datte Itte- # E-girls Medley ## Mr.Snowman ## Anniversary!! # Try Everything # Himawari # Alright! '-ENCORE-' # Follow Me (Dream Ami version) # Saitei na Start * Amaharu (Video Clip) CD Only # Amaharu # No Idea # Amaharu (Instrumental) # No Idea (Instrumental) CD+2DVD ; CD # Amaharu # No Idea # Amaharu (Instrumental) ; DVD 1 * Dream Ami 1st. Live Tour 2017 ♡ Re: Dream # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella # Re: Dream # Change my life # JUMP! # Kagayaku Mirai # Eden no Sono # Can't Help Falling in Love ~Aisazu ni Irarenai~ # ♡song # Hayaku Aitai # Kimi no Tonari # XOXO # Magic Time # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ # Lovefool -Suki Datte Itte- # E-girls Medley ## Mr.Snowman ## Anniversary!! # Try Everything # Himawari # Alright! '-ENCORE-' # Follow Me (Dream Ami version) # Saitei na Start * Amaharu (Video Clip) ; DVD 2 * "Re: Dream" Live Tour Document Movie Song Information ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Erik Lidbom, FUNK UCHINO ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Director : Seki Ayano Charts Oricon Total Reported Sales: 7,022* External Links * [ Single page] * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-Res ver.) Category:Dream Ami Category:Dream Ami Singles Category:Dream Ami Songs Category:Dream Ami Digital Singles Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Singles Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 Digital Singles Category:2018 DVDs